Roses and Stars
by AuroraWeasley
Summary: "Ravens, and Roses, and Lilies, and Stars. An unlikely group of souls, but belonging together as friends, even if not everyone is meant to be." Drabble. Mainly Rose/Scorpius, slight Al/Scorpius and Lily/Scorpius.


**Title: Roses and Stars**

 **Summary: Ravens, and Roses, and Lilies, and Stars. An unlikely group of souls, but belonging together as friends, even if not everyone is meant to be.**

 **Characters: Mainly Scorpius/Rose, but some side Scorpius/Lily and Scorpius/Al**

 **Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, cigarettes (both extremely minor), and teenage pregnancy.**

 **A/N: One of my ideas is that when they're 17, Scorpius gets Rose pregnant. It'll be mentioned in this drabble. Please let me know how I did!**

Lilies are white and pink and red and orange and purple and multiple colours, all at once. They're gorgeous, and you crave the beauty of lilies. But you can't have one because she belongs to someone else. And you belong to another flower.

Roses are red and pink and white and _simple._ They are a gorgeous relief from the thorns, so pure, and they're your favourite flower. You need the purity of the roses, just as much as your starlight is needed by your flower.

Then there's the quiet bright, white soul. He's a raven among snakes. You're not quite sure when you started loving the raven, but fate won't allow the happy ending. You had your fun with him, but stars and ravens just aren't meant to be.

And you, you're the shining star, the proud star among snakes. Everyone craves your light, but your flower blooms and covers you, capturing your light as her own, preventing others from taking it from you.

Ravens, and Roses, and Lilies, and Stars. An unlikely group of souls, but belonging together as friends, even if not everyone is meant to be.

Because after all, Scorpius, Rose only settled for you, didn't she? That's what the shadows whisper. _No Potter could ever love a Malfoy. A Weasley is almost as bad. They'll never work. He probably put her under a love potion._ They would always say with such contempt.

Then you just _had_ to go and knock up your flower. The whispers got worse. _He's going to have a bastard kid. Blood traitor. She's a half-blood._ The shadows would hiss.

Kicked out, a teenage father, a blood traitor, why would you _ever_ amount to _anything_?

But darling, after all, Stars and Roses create beautiful Stones. And Stones are beautiful, every colour on earth, smooth or rough, small or big, bright or pastel. Your beautiful baby girl.

You combined a Stone and a Hawk in that beautiful, beautiful child. She was the result of terrible, terrible families, coming together to create something so new, and pure, and wonderful. She became a fighter, wanting to explore the world, a wondrous and adventurous soul, true to the Hawk in her heart.

You named her Hermione Astoria, and she was the beginning of a wonderful new era of your life, one without nightmares and torture and late-night booze and cigarettes.

And maybe this Stone means everything will be okay.

After all, my darling Star, you _were_ always meant to be better than them. Malfoys and Weasleys never were meant to mix.

Make the shadows eat their words. They're _wrong_ about you, and Rose, and even though they were right that you just _don't_ belong with Lily or Al, they were damn wrong about everything else.

 _Prove them wrong._

 **A/N:**

 **So, Hermione Astoria is the name of the child of Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius was more or less disowned when he was 15, moving in with the Potters. His family name built a reputation before he even arrived at Hogwarts, but he worked hard at getting rid of it. After he got together with Rose, a half-blood, people started to talk (which is what the whispering shadows represent)**

 **Scorpius is the name of a zodiac constellation, so he is referred to as a star. Al's name means white, so that why he was referred to as a white soul, and the raven part was because of his hair. Rose and Lily are self-explanatory, and Hermione means "stone", while Astoria means "like a hawk".**

 **Let me know how I did! I'll be happy to clear anything up if need be.**

 **Thanks,**

 **AuroraWeasley**


End file.
